Things I'll Never Say
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Hermione's nervous about her date and it is expressed in the song Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.


**Disclaimer: I was bored so I decided to do a song fic. It's not much. Just a bit of fun.**

Hermione stood before the mirror and stared at herself. She took a deep breath. He had, for some strange reason, asked her out. It had been four years and Harry and him had just gotten back from Auror training. She checked make up and was about to head for the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She closed her eyes and walked to the door.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

"Hey." _Oh boy he has changed,_ she thought. He was much taller, making her glad she had decided to where heels. He was wearing a navy long sleeved shirt and black trousers. He smiled when he saw her. She bit her lip.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
_  
"I'll go get my purse." She mumbled and then ran to the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath. She straightened her black dress and swatted the hair out of her eyes. After entering the foyer again she grabbed her coat and they were off.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

"So how've you been?" he asked, looking up from his drink. She smiled.

"I've been… ok… I missed you…both of you." She added. Ron smiled, something she hadn't seen in awhile. She looked down at her food, searching for someway to ask him why he had wanted to see her.

"Anyone new in your life?" She sputtered on her salad and looked up surprised at the sudden shift in gears. She stared at him for a minute, entranced by his beautiful crystal blue eyes. She then smiled weakly. She wanted to say him but that was too… sudden… too scary…

"No… not yet…"

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

She tilted her head slightly. "What about you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Me… All the woman I dated were either to intence about something I wanted to end or to wrapped in it all that they don't see that it already ended," he shrugged. "I'm not the type of guy who's good with long term relationships." Her heart jumped. _He's single…_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
_  
After they had finished their dinner, they decided to take a walk around the park near by her flat. The whole time they talked about the old days and about how life was treating them now. During that time, Hermione tried to introduce the whole dating subject again.

"What about you?" He looked up from the ground.

"What about me?" She smiled.

"What's your idea of the right woman?" He looked down, thinking. He shrugged.

"What's your idea of the right man?"

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind_

"I don't know… honesty, kindness… he has to care…"

"About what?" She looked at him.

"I don't know." He looked up at the sky.

"Well… I think that she'd have to care about… my dreams… me… my family… my friends." She stared at him, amazed.

_If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

"Have you found anyone like that?" He smiled and nodded. Her heart skipped a beat. She stopped walking.

"Once…"

"Who?" He looked over at her and smiled. He then continued to walk again.

"What about you?" He asked over his shoulder. She bit her lip.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

He turned around and approached her. She stepped back slightly, uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Well?" She looked into his eyes and then broke the gaze and shook her head.

"No one."

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
_

They started to head back to the flat when it started to rain. She started to run when she realized Ron wasn't behind her. She turned and stared. There he was standing in the rain with his hands out.

"What are you doing?" She called. It was starting to rain harder and already her hair was soaked. He smiled and went over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and began to dance. She repeated her question. He began to laugh.

"We never danced at the Yule ball." She stared at him.

"So! It's raining!" He shrugged.

"What's a little rain going to do?" She looked into his eyes.

"I didn't want this day to be ruined." He smiled causing her legs to wobble slightly.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

"Isn't this nice?"

"I'm wet." He laughed. She could feel his heart beating. It was a slow beat. She looked up at him. "You're so calm." He grinned.

"I'm with you…" She opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

Instead she stepped closer, placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Enjoying this moment with him, even if it was raining. She hated herself for not responding to what he had said. _Why didn't you say something?_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

They were silent for a while when Hermione felt vibrations from his chest and heard something. She raised her head. He noticed and decided to break out in song.

"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head,but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red. Cryin's not for me 'cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'. Because I'm free, nothin's worryin' me." She burst out laughing.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Harry taught me." She smiled.

"Did Harry teach you how to dance, too?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to really see me dance."

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

"Ron…" Ron turned around, from leaving. He had just dropped her off.

"Hmm." She paused. There were so many things she wanted to say… She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back and winked.

"Don't mention it." With that he disapparated. She leaned on the door post and watched the rain come down.

_With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say..._

_A/N: Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
